


Elegy to SH

by PrayerforPuja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Freeform, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayerforPuja/pseuds/PrayerforPuja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short poem written on the first person point of view of John Watson after the Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy to SH

Wry and lonely the rustling of the leaves,

The patience of nature keeps falling,

And my cane shores up the muscle that grieves

For it, the events seem appalling.

 

Old boy, why did you, throw yourself from the sky

From the high mountains you patterned yourself?

The crown of brilliance, the inventive wings that fly

The masterstroke of genius himself.

 

Remember, o world, the man you think is wrong, 

Caged the monsters that hunt you at night.

And the serpent that feeds you the fairytale song 

Is th’ one deserving to fall from this height. 

 

O friend, O brother, don’t break my war-torn heart 

As you shatter the calm with your last words, 

Don’t say goodbye! No please! So soon I cannot part 

With the one I saw battle and swords. 

 

Old boy, as I stand near the stone where you now sleep 

My cane wobbly, my eyes red, 

I weep for you still, praying vainly, sounding deep: 

“One more miracle Sherlock, don’t be dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a lazy Sunday afternoon so it's not been beta'd or revised. It's written in a simple ABAB rhyming scheme. 
> 
> Email me at highfunctioninghunter@rediffmail.com if you want to read more of my works. Thank you.


End file.
